


Sex in an Elevator

by BeniMaiko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Derek is a Failwolf, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Girl!Stiles, Isaac as caretaker, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always a Girl!Stiles and Derek get it on at the end of Season 3A. Derek returns to an angry mate and a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Derek had been back in Beacon Hills for three days before he worked up the courage to face Stiles. He had tried reaching her on her cell phone, but the number had been disconnected. Scott refused to take his calls, and when he tried to climb through her window, he had found it locked and the room unlived in. Derek had been forced to contact the Sheriff.

Stiles’ father had informed a surprised Derek that his daughter could be found living with Isaac in the house that had belonged to the younger werewolf’s father. He had offered no explanation for this turn of events and cut the conversation short.

So, Derek found himself sitting in the Camaro outside of Isaac’s house trying to work up the nerve to go knock on the door. He knew that Isaac was now part of Scott’s pack, and he assumed that Stiles was, too. He would not normally try to make contact with another Alpha’s pack members, but, again, Scott was refusing to take his calls.

Derek climbed out of his car and slowly made his way to the front door. He knocked on the door; tentatively at first but with more vigor as it remained unanswered. He knew Stiles was here, because her jeep was parked in the driveway.

“Stiles. Please, I just want to talk to you.” Derek pleaded through the closed door.

He knew Stiles would be angry with him. He had left without saying goodbye and had remained away for just over six months. He had ditched his old cell phone and had not contacted anyone from Beacon Hills the entire time he was gone. It was an astonishingly cowardly thing to do considering his last moments alone with Stiles.

_Derek raised his hand and gripped Stiles’ wrist. As he looked up at the teenage girl, he realized that she was always the one to save him._

_Yeah, she was annoying and mouthy. She had gotten him arrested and caused him more than a little grief, but Stiles had saved his life more than once._

_God, she was loyal. And fearless when it came to protecting her friends._

_Derek wished she would count him as one of her friends. He wished he deserved her loyalty. He wished she could see how much she meant to him; how important she was._

_With a careful tug, Derek pulled Stiles down onto his chest. He twisted his fingers through the short hair of her pixie hairstyle._

_“Stiles.” He breathed and captured her lips with his own._

_The human girl moaned and moved her legs to straddle Derek’s hips. Her plaid skirt ruched up her thighs exposing smooth, pale skin._

_The wolf made a growling moan and slipped his free hand up one thigh and under the skirt._

_Stiles arched her back, grinding herself down against Derek’s hard shaft._

_“Derek. Yes. Oh my God, all the yes.” Stiles grabbed the sides of Derek’s shirt and wrestled it up his chest. “Abs. Abs. I’m just gonna…” She dipped her face to Derek’s stomach and licked and nibbled a meandering path across the tight, twitching muscles._

_As Stiles worked her way down Derek’s torso to his treasure trail, he could not control the groans and panting that escaped him. Nor could he control the small bucks of his hips when she reached the waistband of his jeans._

_She popped the button and unzipped the fly before reaching into his boxer briefs and caressing his weeping cock. Derek met her eyes with his own when she glanced up at him and grinned, licking her perfect pink lips._

_Stiles freed his erection from his pants and gently pulled his foreskin back from the head. While maintaining eye contact, she darted her tongue out and licked the pre-cum from his slit._

_Derek’s eyes flashed brilliant blue and his claws gouged the elevator floor. “Fuck. Stiles, please.” The wolf didn’t know what he was begging for. He couldn’t even think with Stiles’ mouth so close to his dick._

_The teenager licked a circle around the head of Derek’s penis and then sucked it into her warm, wet mouth. Derek almost howled when her cheeks hollowed in suction. He grabbed her under her arms and hauled Stiles up his body._

_Derek flipped them over to reverse their positions. He slowly spread Stiles’ thighs and rutted his cock against her already damp panties. They both moaned in pleasure and Stiles arched her back, rubbing herself wantonly against the erection between her legs._

_As much as Derek wanted to simply pull Stiles underwear to the side and plunge into her warm depths, he was determined to make this good for her. Even though he knew Stiles was reacting to the adrenaline rush of being in a life or death situation, Derek wanted her to remember this fondly and without regret._

_The wolf used his claws to rip Stiles’ panties from her body which resulted in Stiles complaining, “Oh come on, seriously? I’m just supposed to spend the rest of the night running around in my skirt with nothing under it. You ass!”_

_Derek shrugged and nipped at her neck with his fangs. He used the knuckle of his bent index finger to gently rub at Stiles clit. He wanted to use his fingers to open her up to him, but claws, so he decided to use his mouth._

_When he was finally able to part Stiles’ thighs and get a taste of her core, Derek had to clutch the base of his cock to keep from coming. He was in so much trouble. The heady scent of ripe female and_ mate _filled the wolf’s senses._

_He was helpless against Stile’s taste. All Derek could do was lick and nuzzle until Stiles bucked and screamed in ecstasy. Once she was panting in a post orgasmic haze, Derek crawled up his mate’s body and slowly, carefully, pushed his hard shaft into Stiles’ still quivering pussy._

_His entire universe narrowed down to the feel of heat and slickness around his cock. He buried his face in Stiles’ neck and supported his weight on his elbows. If she was a wolf, Derek would bite into the muscle between her shoulder and neck, marking her as his mate for all to see. Instead, Derek sucked a deep purple mark into the tender skin of his human mate’s throat._

_Derek wanted to stay like this forever. He could live the rest of his life thrusting fast and deep into Stiles. Unfortunately, he could already feel heat building in his belly, his balls tightening in preparation for coming._

_His rhythm faltered when Stiles threw her head back and wailed as another orgasm ripped through her body. Her slick walls clamped down on Derek’s shaft and he roared his pleasure._

_Spurt after spurt of thick, white cum filled his mate as Derek buried himself in her body._

_Stiles moved her hands from where she had been clawing at his back to bracket the sides of his face. She pecked small kisses against his face, jaw, and neck._

_“SO good. I knew it would be like that. God, Derek, you were worth the wait.” Stiles murmured against his skin._

_Derek didn’t want to have to pull out of her body, but he knew the real world was waiting. He was able to refasten his jeans with hands that were now fully human. He reached down to help Stiles to her feet._

_The wolf pulled his mate close to his body and wrapped strong arms around her shoulders. Derek pressed his forehead against Stiles’ and breathed in her scent. Only a few moments passed before they separated._

Half a year later found Derek hoping to earn his mate’s forgiveness. Just as Derek raised his hand to knock on Isaac’s door, again, Stiles voice came through the wood.

“What do you want, Derek. You shouldn’t be here.”

Derek pressed closer to the still closed door trying to get a whiff of his mate’s scent.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I know I shouldn’t have left the way I did. I just needed some time to get my head together. Please, I need to see you. Open the door.”

He could hear Stiles’ heart beating fast from the other side of the door.

“Go away, Derek. Isaac is going to be home soon. He won’t be happy to find you here. You shouldn’t have come back at all.”

Derek flinched at the words and the broken sob that accompanied them.

“You don’t mean that, Stiles. Please! I know I was an ass, but I’m sorry. Give me a chance to make it up to you.” Derek begged.

Before he could raise his hand to pound on the door, Isaac’s motorcycle tore into the driveway.

“Get away from my house, Derek!” the younger werewolf yelled. “You have no right to be here.”

Isaac stormed up to Derek, yanking him away from the door but making no move to open it.

“Stiles? Are you OK, sweetheart?” he asked through the door.

A muffled, “Yeah,” could be heard through the wood. “Just, make him go away, Isaac. I don’t want to see him.”

Derek’s eyes flashed blue in anger. Hearing the other wolf call his mate ‘sweetheart’ enraged him. He grabbed at Isaac’s leather coat and threw him into the front lawn.

“What is going on here, Isaac? Is something going on between you and Stiles? Have you been _touching_ my mate?” he bellowed.

Isaac barked a short burst of angry laughter. “Your _mate_ , Derek?” Scorn and rage contorted the younger man’s features. “Your mate that you haven’t seen or spoken to in six months? Your mate that suffers from nightmares and almost daily panic attacks that I help her through? Your mate that has been living in _my_ house, with me, since the sheriff kicked her out? Is that who you think you have any right to claim?”

Isaac lunged at the older wolf, claws out. He tore into Derek’s side and snapped fangs in his face. Derek was barely able to roll away from the younger wolf.

Derek slashed at Isaac’s neck but only managed to scratch shallow gouges that quickly healed. The werewolves grappled with each other, too evenly matched for there to be a winner.

They froze as they heard Stiles’ voice yelling, “Stop. Stop it, both of you!”

Isaac leapt to his feet and jogged to Stiles’ side. He gently placed his hand on her very round belly.

“Please go back in the house. I can make him leave.” Isaac tried to place himself between Stiles and Derek. Stiles patted his arm and hugged him for a few seconds.

“Thank you, Isaac, but I guess I need to face him.” She said and pushed past the younger wolf, stopping a few feet from Derek.

The older wolf couldn’t even make it to his feet. He kneeled in the grass, resting on his heels and staring at Stiles’ very pregnant form. His thoughts whirled and tangled.

He wanted. He wanted, _so bad,_ for Stiles to be pregnant with his cub. He needed to know.

“Mine?” his voice was barely a whisper. He crawled forward, unable to take his off his mate’s belly. A high pitched whine escaped Derek’s tightening throat. “Please. Mine.”

Stiles cleared her throat and Derek was able to wrest his eyes from her belly in order to look her in the eyes. He waited for her answer even as he slowly crawled closer.

“You left me, Derek. You left _us_.” Stiles voice shook in anger; unshed tears hanging on her eyelashes. “You don’t deserve me and you don’t deserve your cub.”

Hearing Stiles call the baby _his_ broke Derek’s resolve. He lunged to his feet and pulled his mate into his chest.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles. I’m so sorry. I’ll never leave you again; either of you. I promise.” Tears fan freely down Derek’s face as he made promise after promise to his mate and unborn child. “I didn’t know. I never would have left if I had known. I shouldn’t have left anyway. Please forgive me. I love you so much. Please let me be yours. Please!”

At some point during the begging, Stiles reached up and wrapped her arms around Derek’s waist.

“If you ever leave us, again, I will track you down and kill you myself.” Stiles whispered into Derek’s chest.

Isaac huffed, “I’ll help.”

The younger wolf gently steered the couple towards the house.

“And, Derek? From now on you get to find Stiles curly fries at three in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff is not a bad guy.

It was four in the morning and Derek really didn’t need this shit. It was bad enough that he had been sent to fetch a new bottle of Sriracha ‘Rooster’ Sauce in the middle of the night, when all decent people should be tucked warmly into bed with their mates.

It was bad enough that he’d been forced to drive an extra twenty minutes to find the butter pecan ice cream that the rooster sauce would go on. Now, flashing blue and red lights in his rear view mirror indicated that the universe hated him.

Derek pulled his Camaro to the side of the road and pulled out his license and registration while waiting for the deputy that would let him know that he had been speeding, or weaving, or had a tail light out.

Except, when the tap came on the window, it was no deputy standing there, it was the Sheriff himself, Stiles’ dad.

Claws bit into leather as Derek white-knuckled the steering wheel. He knew his eyes were flashing blue, but he could not control his reaction to his mate’s father. Rage washed over him and filled him with the desire to tear and rend in defense of the woman who was carrying his cub.

Unfortunately, Derek was impotent to act against the man glaring at him from the other side of the car window.

The sheriff tapped the butt end of his flashlight against the glass. “Step out of the car, Derek.”

The werewolf opened his door and slowly climbed out of the vehicle. He could not force himself to say anything. He was afraid that he would snarl around fangs if so much as opened his mouth.

The two men stared at each other for several long minutes until the Sheriff broke the silence by asking, “How is she?”

Derek did growl at the older man, then. “What do you care? You kicked her out of her home!”

The Sheriff’s head snapped back like he’d been slapped. “That’s not….. Is that what she told you?”

Confusion filled Derek’s expression. Stiles had never actually said that her dad kicked her out of the house; Isaac had yelled it at him. The younger wolf had been furious with Derek for abandoning Stiles and had given him an earful.

“I guess not? Isaac told me that, and I didn’t want to upset Stiles by bringing it up.” Derek searched the older man’s face for his reaction.

John looked exhausted. He must have aged ten years since Derek had seen him six months before. “God, Derek. You know I love my daughter more than anything else in the world. I would do anything for her, but she wouldn’t let me help her.” The older man scrubbed his face with his hand.

Derek could hear the truth in the Sheriff’s voice. “OK. Tell me what happened.”

The Sheriff’s shoulders were slumped in a weary curve.

“After the Darach and the Nemeton, she started having nightmares. Almost every night she would wake up screaming. It got so that she refused to sleep until she passed out from exhaustion. What was worse, she was having panic attacks during the day.”

The Sheriff’s eyes looked haunted.

“I begged her to talk to someone, anyone, if she wouldn’t tell me what was happening to her. She stopped eating. She stopped visiting her friends, even Scott. I was afraid she was going to hurt herself.”

Derek thought he was going to vomit. He felt so much guilt over abandoning Stiles when she needed him. He’d had no idea she was going through any of that, but it hurt his wolf to find out that his mate had been in pain.

“Then she came to me and told me she was pregnant. I told her it didn’t matter, that she would be fine; that we would handle it. I hoped that she would get better after she told me. I thought maybe fear or worry had been making her sick, but she didn’t get better.”

The older man’s hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

“She wouldn’t tell me who the father was. She wouldn’t let me take her to a doctor. We …. We fought.”

John choked on his words.

“I told her I was going to force her to see someone. I threatened to have her hospitalized.”

The Sheriff looked straight into Derek’s eyes.

“She was wasting away, Derek. God! She was just skin and bones except for her belly. She looked like her mother right before….”

The older man fought the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“I told her that as long as she lived under my roof she would do as I said. I shouldn’t have. I should have realized that issuing ultimatums would backfire. Stiles is so stubborn.”

He made a noise half way between a laugh and a sob.

“She moved out. That afternoon, she just grabbed a bag and stuffed it with a few clothes and walked out the door. Isaac called me that night and said she had shown up at his door; that he had taken her in. He was furious with me.”

John shook his head.

“I don’t blame him. I told him to come get whatever she needed from the house; that he should take her the jeep, because I didn’t want her riding on his motorcycle in her condition. I gave him all the cash I had in the house and have been sending more every week.”

The sheriff tried to make eye contact with the wolf.

“I asked him if he was the father, but he said he wasn’t. He wouldn’t tell me who the father was or if he even knew. He said he would stand by Stiles no matter what.”

Derek couldn’t meet the older man’s eyes.

“I know you’ve been staying at Isaac’s since you returned to town. I just want to be sure she’s alright. I need to know that my child is alright, Derek. That’s the only thing that matters to me. Do you understand?”

The wolf thought of his cub that was growing in his mate’s belly. He imagined his child going through what Stiles had endured: her sacrifice to the Nemeton, her mate abandoning her with no contact, an unplanned pregnancy.

Derek braced himself and confessed to his mate’s father, “It’s all my fault. All of it. I was a terrible Alpha and a worse friend. I couldn’t protect her when I needed to. I couldn’t even protect her from myself. The baby is mine. I’m the father.”

The Sheriff’s hand twitched towards his gun. “Did you _force_ yourself on Stiles, Derek?”

Derek thought he would deserve it if the older man shot him, but not for _that_. “No. God, no. I meant… I’m older, and it was just one time, and I ran away after. I ran away from her and our cub.”

The Sheriff growled at Derek.

“I didn’t know, I swear. I wouldn’t have gone anywhere if I had known, but that doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t _excuse_ anything. I wasn’t here when she needed me, but I’m not going anywhere, now. Not ever again.” Derek looked the older man in the eye.

The younger man did his best to hold the Sheriff’s gaze. “Sir, it would mean everything to me if I had your permission to marry your daughter.”

The Sheriff looked shocked. “Are you only asking because she’s pregnant?” He asked.

Derek shook his head. “No. She’s my mate. I don’t know how much you have learned about werewolves, but that is the most important bond a wolf can have. She is it for me, forever, but she’s human. You’re human and there’s a fifty-fifty chance the baby will be human. I think it’s important to follow human custom, too.”

The older man actually smiled at the young werewolf; a wry quirk of lips. “Alright, son.” Derek’s eyes grew wide. “I’ll give you my blessing on the condition that you convince her to talk to her old man, again.”

Derek started shaking the Sheriff’s hand in a tight grip. “Yes sir. I think I can do that.”

The werewolf climbed back in his car and completed his journey back to Isaac’s house.

Stiles was dozing on the sofa when Derek entered the home. She looked so peaceful, curled around her belly at one end of the couch, that the wolf was hesitant to wake his mate.

Derek gently squeezed the young woman’s shoulder and whispered, “I have your ice cream and sauce.” The wolf needed for his mate to know that he had fulfilled his duties as provider, even if it was not a magnificent buck, but rather a nasty, food craving induced concoction.

Stiles stirred and stretched with a moan. “Oh. OK. I got tired of waiting and ate a bowl of cereal instead. You can put that stuff in the fridge.”

Disappointment flared briefly in the werewolf. If he had not been pulled over by the Sheriff, he might have made it home in time to give his mate what she craved. On the other hand, he now had the opportunity to help Stiles and her father reconcile.

After putting the Ice cream in the freezer and the rooster sauce in the pantry, Derek carried his mate to bed. She was too light, and the wolf could feel his mate’s ribs and spine against his arm. She still had bags under her eyes from exhaustion, but Derek thought she looked much better than she had when he first returned to Beacon Hills.

The werewolf had gone out of his way to feed his mate everything and anything she asked for, and she was finally putting on some much needed pounds. As long as she slept protected in the curve of his arms, Stiles had fewer nightmares. Since she was better rested, her panic attacks were becoming less frequent.

Derek had refrained from putting any pressure on his mate to make their relationship a more physical one. He wanted to. His wolf _really_ wanted to, but she didn’t seem to want that from him.

Stiles seemed content to limit their physical contact to hugs, cuddles, and the occasional foot rub. It was killing Derek.

The wolf made sure that Stiles was properly tucked in. She was hugging a long, body pillow that fit between her knees, under her belly, and was held by her arms. Derek had never been more jealous of anything in his life as he was of the pillow.

He carefully curled protectively around Stiles’ back. His nose was pushed into the nape of her neck, and he sniffed carefully, testing her scent. She smelled tired but healthy. She smelled like home and family. As she relaxed, her body rolled backwards until she was supported against Derek’s chest.

He didn’t mean to, but he pressed his unavoidable erection against his mate’s ass.

“Sorry.” He muttered and tried to shift his hips away.

Stiles sighed. “It’s OK. I know you don’t really want me like that. I’m just so tired. I forgot for a minute that you’re only here for the baby.”

Derek stiffened. “What? What the hell are you talking about, Stiles? You are my Mate. I’m here for you! I mean, I’m here for the cub, too, but why do you think I wouldn’t want _you_?”

Stiles didn’t answer, but her heart rate was faster than Derek was comfortable with.

“Stiles? You know that I want you, right? That I came back for you before I even knew about the baby?” Derek couldn’t understand how Stiles had misunderstood the situation.

The rapid beating of Stiles’ heart finally began to slow down. “I guess. It’s just that… you have been great about taking care of me, don’t get me wrong. You convinced me to get our cub checked out by Deaton. I know you have been buying baby stuff like a crib and a car seat. Isaac showed me the bags of clothes and diapers. It just seems like everything you do is for the baby.”

Stiles sighed.

“God, that sounds so petty. I think it’s great how much you are doing for the baby. I’m a wreck. I haven’t even started thinking of names, yet, so I really appreciate everything you are doing. I really do, but you haven’t acted like you want _me_. I know I’m not attractive like this, but you said I’m your mate. I though mates did... _stuff_.”

Stiles started to cry. “I’ve only had sex once in my life and _look_ at me.” She curled tighter around her pillow and sobbed.

Derek pulled Stiles closer and buried his nose in her neck.  He shifted his hand until it was nestled above her belly and under her breasts. He slowly rocked his hips forward, rubbing his swollen shaft along the crease of his mate’s ass.

“Does this feel like I don’t want you?” Derek asked. “You are so beautiful. Being full and round with my cub only makes you more perfect for me. How can you know so much about werewolves and not know that proof of your fertility is the ultimate turn on for us?”

He would love nothing more than to take his mate, right now; do all the things he had been fantasizing about since their only time together. “Can we? Can I touch you? I want to make you feel good, but I don’t want to hurt you or the cub, and you’ve been so tired.”

The wolf licked at his mate’s neck, pressing kisses along the tender skin. He nipped with his teeth and then soothed the marks with his tongue.

Stiles moaned. “Unnggghhh. Derek. Please.” Then she hesitated. “I don’t know _how_ though. I’m not supposed to lay flat on my back and I’m afraid we’ll squish the baby if I’m on my knees.”

Derek dragged his hand down over Stiles’ belly to the junction of her legs. “Relax, Stiles. We’ll figure it out.”

He started by gently exploring Stiles’ folds with his fingers. When that succeeded in drawing moans of pleasure from her, Derek placed a pillow behind her back so she wouldn’t accidently roll flat. This free him up to peck kisses and licks down the length of her body, paying special attention to her belly and hips.

He slipped one hand onto Stiles’ lower back and surreptitiously leeched the pain caused by her growing belly.  Derek positioned his mouth over her clit and began to lick broad stripes across it making his mate whine in pleasure.

By adding gentle suction and light flicks with the tip of his tongue, Derek was able to elicit moans while Stiles bucked her hips, grinding against his mouth.

“Derek. Oh God, Derek!” Stiles shrieked as her rhythm stuttered, and she came screaming her mate’s name.

The wolf crawled up her body. “Can I?” He asked while squeezing his rock hard cock in one hand.

When Stiles nodded her agreement, Derek slowly lifted her right leg around his waist and straddled her left thigh. He carefully eased himself forward until the swollen, weeping head of his cock was pressing between his mate’s wet folds.

It wasn’t the easiest position, but Derek’s werewolf strength made it possible to support Stiles and not put any pressure on her belly. As soon as he pushed into the tight heat, the wolf growled around elongating fangs.

“That is so fucking hot.” Stiles gasped while softly stroking her still sensitive clit.

Derek needed to take several deep breaths before he was able to get himself under control. “You’re perfect. Stiles. STILES!!” He was rocking into his mate with short swivels of his hips.

Derek reached out with one claw tipped hand to make contact with Stiles swollen abdomen. He loved the way it shifted under his hand with each stroke of his cock into her body.

He could tell that Stiles was getting closer and closer to another orgasm as she touched herself while being fucked. “Come for me, Stiles. You can do it.”

The wolf thrust a dozen more times into his mate until her body arched and squeezed tightly around him while she shrieked her pleasure. “That’s it, Stiles. So beautiful. So perfect.”

Derek couldn’t last. His orgasm exploded through him and his eyes flashed red. Restoring the bond with his mate returned him to his Alpha status.

After cleaning them both up with a warm washcloth, Derek curled himself around his mate once again. “Thank you.” He murmured in her ear. “I love you.” He could tell that Stiles had already fallen into a sated sleep.

The following morning, Derek decided he needed to have a long overdue conversation with his mate.

Derek knew that her separation from her father was putting Stiles under a lot of stress. He hoped they could repair their relationship before the baby was born, but he also knew Stiles could be very stubborn; almost obstinate.

After a hearty breakfast, the couple was sitting on the sofa watching TV. Derek muted the sound and turned to his mate. “Stiles. I want to ask you about something Isaac said to me when I returned; when he was letting me know just how stupid I had been.”

Stiles heartbeat sped up and she squirmed next to him. “OK.” She responded.

Derek didn’t want to antagonize the young woman, so he knew he had to choose his words carefully. “He said you had been living here since… since the Sheriff _kicked you out._ ”

Stiles’ body went stiff and she licked her pink lips. “Huh. OK. Are you asking if I have actually been living here… or what?”

Derek sighed. “Did your dad really kick you out? That doesn’t seem like something he would do. He loves you so much.”

For a long time, there was no response from Stiles. Derek could smell her sorrow and pulled her into a hug, rubbing hands up and down her back.

“You don’t know how bad it was. You weren’t _here._ ” Stiles finally said.

Derek’s heart ached at the words. “I’m sorry. I wish I hadn’t been so selfish. I wish I had realized how much I needed you, sooner. I wish I had known how much you needed me.”

Stiles nodded he head where it was pressed against the wolf’s chest. “I know. That’s not what I need to talk about, anyway.” She took a steadying breath and clutched at Derek’s tee-shirt.

“I was having nightmares; terrible ones. Every night was worse than the one before. Every dream was different, but there were some recurring themes.”

Stiles shoved her nose into Derek’s neck.

“You weren’t here. Dad was panicky over his new-found knowledge of the supernatural. I was a pregnant teenager. They were all things that were true in real life. But there were other things that weren’t real, or maybe they were. I couldn’t tell the nightmares from reality.”

Tears slipped from Stiles closed eyes.

“Dad was working with hunters who wanted to take the baby or do experiments on us. You knew about the baby but didn’t want it or me. Scott wanted to kill the baby because it belonged to a rival Alpha.”

Stiles looked up into Derek’s stunned eyes.

“I was so tired, Derek. I couldn’t tell what was real anymore. Dad kept pressuring me to go to a doctor, but I couldn’t trust him. I couldn’t even see Mrs. McCall because I was afraid she was helping Scott. The only person I trusted was Isaac.”

She shook her head and shrugged.

“I think it’s because he is yours. He’s your Beta and the baby’s packmate. Does that make sense?”

Derek’s throat was so tight he was barely able to choke out a “Yeah.”

Stiles nodded. “I _knew_ he would help us. I knew he wouldn’t hurt the cub, that he would do everything he could to keep us safe, and he did. I don’t know what I would have done without him.”

Derek’s werewolf ears could barely hear Isaac as he sobbed quietly in his bedroom. The young Beta could hear everything Stiles was saying.

“I’m proud of him.” Derek said to his mate and the other wolf who was listening in. “I could not have asked for anyone better to have taken care of my mate and our cub when I couldn’t.”

Stiles cleared her throat and continued her story. “Dad said he was going to have me hospitalized since I was living under his roof. I was convinced he wanted to get rid of the cub. I panicked. I ran to the only place I felt safe.”

Derek buried his nose in his mate’s hair. “You know I won’t let anyone hurt you. Isaac won’t either, but I think you know your dad isn’t a threat to you or the baby. Do you think we could invite him over here so you can talk? You wouldn’t be alone for a minute. I promise.”

Slight trembles played along Stiles’ muscles, but she agreed to a meeting with her father. Derek counted it as a victory. He raised his voice and called for his Beta. “Isaac!”

The young wolf stumbled from his bedroom and stood at the end of the hallway, wringing his hands.

Derek shifted Stiles into a more comfortable position and beckoned the curly haired boy towards them. “Come here, pup.” He said.

Isaac fell to his knees next to the sofa and wrapped his arms around his Alpha and the Alpha’s mate.

Life was pretty good for two more months.

Stiles groaned and pressed her hands against her taut belly. “Oh my God. Derek. Get Deaton over here now.” She glared at the dumbfounded male.

Derek pointed at Stiles and waggled his index finger indicating her belly.

“Baby… Baby in there… my cub…” A high pitched, rhythmic whining started up.

Stiles staggered to her mate’s side. “Derek? Sourwolf? Everything is gonna be fine. You’re OK. Calm down!”

Isaac stumbled into the living room, covering both his ears with his hands. “Make it stop.” He begged.

Stiles doubled over with another drawn out groan. After catching her breath she shoved at her mate. “Call Deaton. Stop being useless!”

Stiles sat on the large exercise ball and rocked her hips in an effort to ease the strain she was feeling in her lower back. Isaac crept toward her and laid a gentle hand on her hip, leeching her pain.

“Oh God, that’s good. Fucking hell, Isaac. Just keep doing that.” Stiles groaned in relief.

The young wolf snorted. If he hadn’t known she was in labor, Stiles would have sounded like she was narrating a porno.

Her abdomen continued to tense hard as a rock every few minutes, but Stiles was no longer suffering through the contractions. Her mate and their Beta took turns pulling the pain from her body.

Before long, Stiles had reached a Zen-like state and Deaton told her to push

Derek murmured encouragements in her ear. “You can do this. You are doing so well. I love you so much. Just a little more, Stiles. You’ve got it.”

Stiles slumped into her mates arms as the furious wails of a newborn baby filled the air. Within moments, a towel wrapped bundle was placed on her chest. Deaton smiled at Stiles and said, “Your son.”

The exhausted woman stared down into a tiny, red face and laughed. “Derek, he’s got your powerful scowl muscles.”

The infant’s scrunched face relaxed at the sound of his mother’s familiar voice. His eyes popped open and the irises flashed amber for a split second.

Derek rumbled his approval. “Well, I guess that answers that.” He leaned closer to his son and said. “Welcome to the pack, little cub.”


End file.
